Equestria Girls: El Ataque de los Zombies
by brunoprower500
Summary: El Apocalipsis ha comenzado y las protagonistas son 7 chicas. Disfrutenlo.
1. Prólogo

Equestria Girls: El Ataque de los Zombies

Las protagonistas serán las HuMane 7 (también incluiré a algunos personajes secundarios)

Prólogo:

-Primera Persona de Sunset-

Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, yo nací en Estados Unidos, actualmente trabajaba de científica con mi mejor compañera de laboratorios, Twilight Sparkle, pero por razones desconocidas habían cerrado ese laboratorio, algunas personas dicen que fue por intoxicación, otras dicen que fue por un virus, sea como sea, ahora estoy sin trabajo y la vida no me lo hizo fácil el tener otro empleo por este tiempo... después de ese "incidente" no supe nada más de ella... extraño a Twilight, era mi mejor amiga, prácticamente éramos como hermanas..

-Fin de la Primera Persona-

Sunset: *entrando a casa después de andar por la calle, como siempre, se quita su chaqueta negra y la deja en su perchero, mira una foto de Twilight y ella y comienza a llorar* Por qué...? *se seca las lágrimas y va a cocinarse para el almuerzo*

-20 minutos después-

Sunset: Creo que ya está.. *agarra un plato y se sirve unas hamburguesas con arroz, se sienta y empieza a comer unos bocados hasta que de repente oye una explosión* Qué fue eso? *corre a asomarse a la ventana* Eso fue en el laboratorio? *de repente ve a Minuette corriendo pero la detiene*

Qué es lo que pasa?

Minuette: *le da un periódico y huye* Deberías leer la tapa...

Sunset: *mira la tapa del periódico*

"El laboratorio explotó debido a un virus causado por alguna extraña intoxicación a través de unos químicos, e infecto a parte de la ciudad, nadie sabe si se extiende por el resto del planeta..."

Sunset: El apocalipsis comenzó...

(Fin del Prólogo)


	2. Huida, algo de ayuda y nuevos amigos

Huida, algo de ayuda y nuevos amigos

(En el prólogo, Sunset contó un poco de su vida, vio varios habitantes corriendo sin razón hasta que leyó el periódico y se enteró de lo ocurrido)

Sunset: *comienza a prepararse unas provisiones, las guarda en su mochila, se arma con su martillo (el que tuvo en EG1), un revólver y una AK-47* Hora de partir... *se va de su casa* Bueno, todo este asunto de los zombies ya me esta empezando a volver loca, espero no ser uno de ellos... *se mueve sigilosamente hasta llegar a una tienda, abre la puerta, tira una nevera, cae detrás de la puerta, haciendo un gran ruido que atrae a algunos zombies*

Sunset: *mira por la ventana* Oh oh... no tengo otra salida. Qué hago ahora?

*de repente una voz se escucha por el techo*

Aj: Oye, por aquí...

Sunset: Quién dijo eso? *mira a una pequeña puerta en el techo, miró a la campesina que extendió su mano* Estás segura de esto?

Aj: Quieres ser mordida o no?

*Sunset lo piensa, niega con la cabeza, Aj la ayuda y las dos se quedan en el techo*

Aj: Sígueme

*las dos saltan una valla, corren hacia un auto*

Aj: Puedes abrirnos?

Dash: Por supuesto *quita el seguro de las puertas*

*Sunset y Aj entran al auto con Dash y comienzan a escapar*

Dash: Si que la mitad de Equestria está infectada... por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?

Sunset: Sunset Shimmer

Aj: Yo me llamo Applejack, pero si quieres puedes llamarme AJ

Dash: Yo me llamo Rainbow Dash, pero puedes llamarme RD ó Dash

Sunset: Un gusto en conocerlas

Aj: *sosteniendo una escopeta* El gusto es nuestro

Dash: Esto ya se está yendo fuera de control...

Sunset: Dímelo a mí, fue algo difícil escapar con vida...

-Flashback-

*Sunset empieza a salir de su casa, se topa con unos zombies pero los noquea con martillazos a la cabeza*

Sunset: Je, como en las películas... *sigue corriendo hasta ver la tienda pero ve unos zombies y se oculta detrás de una pared*

Sunset: Hay varios zombies allí, no puedo hacer mucho ruido... *se pone a pensar... *ve una percha de acero, un cable que esta entre una casa y otra, a Sunset se le ocurrió usar esa percha para ir de esa casa a otra, pero había un problema, los zombies rodeaban esa casa, bueno, la parte de adelante estaba "protegida"*

Sunset: Tiene que haber alguna forma... *se pone a pensar y se le ocurrió usar su celular táctil que se había comprado, pero se pone a suspirar con algo de tristeza preguntándose si Twilight la llamaría* Perdóname si no contesto... *busca el sonido de una alarma de auto, le sube el volumen y la pone en modo repetitivo para que suene, y arroja su celular con ganas de llorar, pero se seca las lágrimas y comienza a hacer el plan, los zombies se acercan a un lado, mientras Sunset va por el otro hasta entrar a la casa, sube las escaleras hasta el techo, saca la percha y comienza a ir a la otra casa a través del cable, aterriza al techo de la otra casa, hasta que ve la tienda*

Sunset: Ese lugar parece seguro *baja con cuidado y espiando por el lugar* (Recuerden que en EG1 ella supo intentar robar la corona sin ser vista, pero en la 2 mostró que se reformó totalmente, pero no relacionen las 2 películas con mi fic, por favor, aquí es cuando Sunset no las conoce)

Sunset: Estoy cerca... *se va corriendo, entra y cierra la puerta*

-Fin del Flashback-

Sunset: Y ahí es cuando escuche a Aj gritar para ayudarme...

Dash: Jej, Aj siempre es de ayudar a alguien cuando hay problemas

Sunset: Adonde estamos yendo?

Aj: a Sweet Apple Acres

Sunset: Nunca escuche de ese lugar...

Aj: Lo verás cuando lleguemos je...

Dash: Bonito colgante *ve uno con forma de la "estampa de ropa" de Twilight, actualmente lo está usando*

Sunset: Gracias... *algo triste ya que le recuerda mucho a su amiga*

Aj: Sucede algo, terroncito?

Sunset: Tiene que estar en algún lugar...

-mientras tanto, en una casa grande de bosque con varias comodidades-

Twi: Este es un lindo lugar no crees, amor?

Flash: Lo sé, sí que valió la pena...

Twi: Aun así no se nada sobre Sunset, qué tal si ya fue mordida? *cierra los ojos con tristeza*

Flash: Nunca hay que perder las buenas esperanzas...

Twi: Tal vez tengas razón...

-mientras tanto-

Dash: Bueno, yo era la deportista más asombrosa de un equipo de fútbol, un día tuvimos una práctica, yo fui pero nadie había ido, era muy extraño ya que ese día ni siquiera pronosticaron lluvia, pero empecé a ver unas figuras moviéndose lentamente, resulta que los demás jugadores eran zombies, me tuve que ir corriendo hasta que vi a Aj pidiendo ayuda, le dije que suba y de ahí nos fuimos a la granja... mmm... cidra... *entrecierra los ojos y saca la lengua*

*llegan a la granja*

Aj: Aquí estamos, en Sweet Apple Acres... te voy a presentar a unos amigos y familiares... él es mi hermano mayor Big Macintosh

Big: Siiip

Aj: Mi hermana menor Applebloom

Bloom: Hola :D

Aj: La prima de Applebloom, Babs Seed

Babs: Mucho gusto :)

Aj: Rarity y Sweetie Belle

Las 2: Hola

Aj: Scootaloo

Scoot: Hola

Aj: Fluttershy

Shy: Hola

Aj: Y cómo olvidar a mis dos primas, Pinkie y Maud Pie

Pinkie: Holaaa :D

Maud: Hola * "felíz" *

-momentos despues-

Shy: Si que es horrible no sabr nada de tu amiga

Rarity: Espera, dijiste Twilight Sparkle?

Sunset: Si, por qué? También la conoces?

Rarity: Si, fui a ese laboratorio por orden de viaje militar del jefe Shining Armor, pero donde está Twilight ahora no tengo idea...

Aj: Iré a arreglar para que podamos pasar la noche aquí y dormir tranquilos...

-se hace de noche-

Sunset: Iré a buscar leña para la fogata

Bloom: Esta bien, yo iré por los malvaviscos

Sunset: *trae la leña y la deja en medio de un circulo de rocas*

Sweetie: *coloca los malvaviscos en unas ramas*

Scoot: Se ve excelente la fogata

Aj: Alguien quiere tarta de manzana?

*Twi y Sunset mirando sus colgantes intercambiados y al cielo pensando al unísono* En alguna parte de este mundo estas... lo sé... *las dos se duermen*

(Fin del Capítulo)


	3. Comienza la Guerra

Comienza la Guerra

(En el capítulo anterior, Sunset se refugió en una tienda, quiso asegurarla pero eso hizo que los zombies se acercaran hacia donde estaba ella, hasta que Applejack la ayudó, se subieron en el auto de Rainbow Dash y se fueron hasta Sweet Apple Acres, y Sunset conoció más personas, pero aún no sabe qué pasó con Twilight. Lean el capítulo. )

-al día siguiente-

Sunset: *bosteza y se levanta, fue la última en levantarse*

Pinkie: Hola Sunset

Sunset: Hola a todos, lamento perderme el desayuno... Qué hay de desayunar?

Rarity: Café

Sunset: Un café con leche, por favor

Rarity: Muy bien *le sirve el café con leche*

Sunset: Gracias *le pone azúcar y lo toma*

Shy: No puedo creer que más de la mitad del mundo se haya infectado *afilando sus dos katanas*

Dash: *puliendo su bate de béisbol* Hay algunas personas vivas aparte de nosotros...

Sunset: *baja la mirada* ...

Pinkie: *mirando a Sunset y a las chicas* Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?

Sunset: No se preocupen.. estoy bien..

Dash: No estés triste...

-mientras tanto-

Shining: Bien, vamos a hacer esto, Flash y yo iremos a buscar leña, tú y Cadence quédense aquí

Twi: Por qué?

Shining: Por mi torpeza perdimos a Skyla, no voy a dejar que alguien más se arriesgue por mi culpa... lo comprendes?

Twi: Lo comprendo...

*Shining y Flash se van al bosque*

-mientras tanto-

Aj: Bueno, vamos a necesitar provisiones y un equipo para primeros auxilios, tarde o temprano este lugar dejará de ser seguro...

Pinkie: *afilando su machete y su cuchillo de supervivencia*

Aj: *preparando su escopeta y su hacha contra incendios*

Dash: Am.. chicos... *ve unos cuantos zombies* em.. *toca el hombro de Sunset*

Sunset: Qué es lo que...? *ve los zombies* Los zombies se acercan! *empiezan a correr*

Big: *corriendo hasta que se tropieza y se lastima la rodilla* Ayudenme...

*Dash y Aj lo ayudan a moverse*

Sunset: *disparando a algunos zombies*

Rarity: Vámonos

*huyen del granero*

Twi: *cocinando*

Cadence: *vigilando* Crees que tarden tanto?

Twi: *suspira* No lo creo...

-mientras tanto-

*las demás chicas caminando en medio de la calle*

Bloom: Hermana...

Aj: Qué pasa, hermanita?

Bloom: Tuve una pesadilla...

Aj: No pasará realmente... *la besa en la frente, la abraza y le da su hacha contra incendios*

Dash: Que lástima que deje mi auto allá, pero... ya debe estar el lugar invadido...

Rarity: Lo sabemos...

Pinkie: Podría ponerse peor?

*se larga la lluvia y la tormenta*

Shy: Eso es un sí?

Sweetie: Tenemos que buscar refugio urgente?

Rarity: Sera mejor correr pero no demasiado...

*empiezan a correr*

-mientras tanto-

Shining: La tormenta se largó, entremos a casa *todos entran*

Cadence: Crees que alguien más este vivo?

Twi: Espero que Sunset Shimmer lo esté...

-mientras tanto-

Aj: Una ruta rota?

*hay una ruta destruida con varios carteles de precaución y prohibido cruzar*

Maud: Tenemos que buscar otra forma de cruzar...

*se oyen gruñidos de zombies*

Sunset: Y rápido...!

Shy: Por allá! *ve unas escaleras*

Sunset: Buena idea. Suban!

*suben todos pero Big tarda y 3 zombies intentan agarrarlo para morderlo, pero Aj los mata a los 3, y Big sube sin problemas*

Dash: Ahora tenemos que abrir esa puerta enrejada

Pinkie: Solo que tiene un candado

Sunset: Entretengan a los zombies, Applejack y yo trataremos de quitar este candado...

Aj: Hermanita, préstame el hacha

Bloom: *le presta el hacha*

*Applejack y Sunset comienzan a romper la cadena con hachazos y martillazos, mientras los demás entretienen a los zombies*

Dash: *ve que vienen más y comienza a alterarse* Dense prisa ya!

Sunset: Hacemos lo mejor que podemos, acaso crees que es tan fácil?

*finalmente logran romper la cadena y abren la puerta*

Aj: Vamos!

*todos entran, Sunset cierra las rejas pero coloca otra cadena y otro candado y huyen corriendo*

*a 5 kilómetros después de la puerta*

Dash: Eso estuvo cerca... *se sienta para recuperar un poco de aire mientras se quita su remera*

Aj: Vamos a descansar 15 minutos y después seguimos... *algo agotada*

-mientras tanto, otro grupo de supervivientes-

Lyra: No puedo creer que tengamos que cruzar este pantano...

Moondancer: Ewww esto es un asco...

Coco: *se toma el estómago* Tengo ganas de vomitar...

Trixie: Es la única forma de seguir avanzando...

Starlight: Dame ese mapa *se lo quita y lo revisa* No necesariamente tenemos que ir por este pantano... *van hacia un campo*

-mientras tanto-

Dash: Miren! *señala a la casa grande donde están Twilight y los demás*

Rarity: Esa si es una linda casa...

Aj: Bueno, qué esperamos? *comienzan a avanzar*

Dash: *a Sunset* Quédate aquí con Rarity a cuidar a las niñas, nosotros subiremos allí...

Sunset: De acuerdo

*los demás suben por las escaleras pero Twi, Flash, Shining y Cadence les apuntan con armas*

Shining: Alto ahí! *Él y los demás les apuntan*

...

(Fin del capítulo)


	4. El Reencuentro, Más Sobrevivientes

El Reencuentro, Más Sobrevivientes

-¿Qué les hace pensar que dormiran aquí? -dijo Twilight mientras apuntaba con su pistola.

-No queremos tener problemas -dijo Pinkie.

-Sólo buscábamos un lugar donde quedarnos -dijo Fluttershy.

-Pues qué lástima, vinieron al lugar equivocado -dijo Flash, tiene una M4A1.

-Hermana, tengo miedo -dijo Applebloom con una expresión de horror en su rostro mientras abraza a Applejack.

-O se van, ó este va a ser su último dia de vida -dijo Cadence mientras apuntaba con un rifle de caza.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? -Dash se enojó.

-Más respeto o mueren -Shining apuntó a todos.

-Tengo que actuar -Sunset subió las escaleras y se quedó delante de todas.

-¿S...Sunset Shimmer? -preguntó Twilight sorprendida y bajo el arma.

-¿T...Twilight? -preguntó Sunset con los ojos casi abiertos como platos.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Claro, somos amigas, y compañeras de laboratorio -dijo Twilight sonriendo. -¿Quiénes son ellos? -señala a quienes acompañaban a Sunset.

-Larga historia... -dijo Sunset ya que tenía pereza de nombrar a todos.

-Bueno, pasen a casa -dijo Twilight alegre. -Lamentamos lo sucedido -dijo Twilight.

-No se preocupen, yo tambien hubiera reaccionado asi si estaba en tu lugar -dijo Sunset.

-Necesitaremos leña para mañana -dijo Flash.

-Applejack, Sunset y yo nos encargamos -dijo Dash.

-Dividámonos en grupos -dijo Twilight.

-¿Aún crees que deberíamos hacer esto de ir a buscar leña las tres solas? -le preguntó Dash a Sunset.

-Mientras más temprano mejor, será mejor apresurarnos -dijo Sunset mientras vio que está atardeciendo.

OoOoOoOo

-Ya terminamos -dijo Rarity que traía leña junto a Fluttershy y Pinkie.

-Me preguntó dónde estarán Applejack, Sunset y Rainbow... -dijo Twilight.

-Tal vez están por traer más leña... -respondió Applebloom con algo de preocupación.

OoOoOoOo

-Ya casi termino -dijo Dash después de cortar el último tronco cuando de repente se oyen gritos.

-¡Auxilio! -gritó una chica.

-Vamos a ver qué sucede.. -dijo Applejack, las tres fueron corriendo a donde se escuchaban los gritos.

-¡Ayudenme! -gritó una chica de piel algo blanca y cabello celeste llamada Coco Pommel, tratando de arrastrarse, no podía caminar ya que huía de algunos zombies, se había tropezado y se había lastimado la rodilla.

-¡Atras criaturas horrendas! -Sunset, Dash y Aj disparan a los zombies en la cabeza y ven a Coco y a su rodilla herida. -Vamos a casa... -dijo Sunset, Applejack y Rainbow la ayudan a Coco a caminar.

-Gracias... -dijo Coco.

OoOoOoOo

-Se están tardando tanto, ¿Y si mejor vamos a...? -dijo Cadence pero Shining la interrumpió. -Shh.. ¿Escuchan eso? -preguntó Shining, los demás oyeron ruidos de arbustos y empezaron a apuntar. Cuando creyeron que el peligro se acercaba, en realidad salieron Trixie, Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra, Bon Bon, Twinkleshine, Moondancer, Derpy, Minuette y Roseluck.

-Por favor, ¡No nos disparen! -dijo Lyra aterrada después de ver a todos que habían apuntado a los arbustos y los demás bajaron las armas.

-Ya trajimos la leña, y una nueva sobreviviente.. -dijeron las tres y dejaron a Coco sentada en el suelo.

-Flash, Big, Caramel y yo guardaremos la leña, las demás vayan a dormir... -dijo Shining, todas asintieron que sí y se fueron a dormir.

-Bon Bon... -dijo Lyra.

-¿Que pasa, Lyra? -preguntó Bon Bon.

-Bueno, solo quiero decirte... -dijo Lyra pero Bon Bon la interrumpió.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? -preguntó Bon Bon.

-Y...Yo te.. a.. -tartamudeo Lyra.

-¿Hmm? -preguntó Bon Bon.

-¡YO TE AMO DESDE QUINTO GRADO DE LA SECUNDARIA EN CANTERLOT HIGH! -dijo Lyra, se tapó la boca y se sonrojo.

-L...Lyra... -Bon Bon se sonroja, y la besa.

-Nunca te dejare... -Lyra mira a Bon Bon a los ojos y le sigue el beso, las dos se duermen.

Al día siguiente...

-Bueno gente, vamos a tener que preparar la fogata para el almuerzo -dijo Big, asiente Shining con la cabeza, Twi y Sunset llevan la leña y la dejan en medio de un círculo hecho de rocas.

-Ire por algo para prender la fogata -dijo Sunset pero Braeburn la detuvo.

-No será necesario, lo que si necesitamos es comida -dijo Braeburn mientras empezó a encender la fogata.

-Yo traje carne fresca -Lyra saco varios filetes de carne.

-Tendremos que dividirlos o no alcanzarán para todos. -dijo Bon Bon seria.

-Las tartas de manzana estan en el horno -va con Rarity a la cocina, abren el horno pero las tartas ya estaban infestadas (llenas de gusanos y larvas).

-Ahhh que asco -dijo Rarity con ganas de querer vomitar.

-Bueno... -Applejack se pone unos guantes y un barbijo y tira las tartas a la basura y se quita el barbijo y los guantes.

-¿Qué sucede con la comida? -preguntó Cadence.

-Las tartas estan infestadas así que las tiré -respondió Applejack mientras se lavaba las manos.

-Estoy hambrienta -dijo Trixie mientras le ruge el estómago.

-¿Alguien sabe qué pasó con Celestia y Luna? -preguntó Twilight.

-No, de ellas no se sabe nada aún... -dijo Cadence.

-Tengo hambre... -dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Aguanta un rato hermanita -dijo Rarity.

Una hora después...

-¡Ya está la comida! -gritó Shining y todos se acercaron a la mesa para ver un pequeño pedazo de carne en su plato.

-¿Esto es una broma? -preguntó Trixie después de pinchar su pedazo de carne y mirarlo.

-Todos sabemos que lo que hay no es mucho pero tenemos que sobrevivir como sea, todos tenemos nuestra pequeña ración de comida... -dijo Twilight algo seria.

-Lástima que no estamos en condiciones de ser felices... -dijo Pinkie mientras se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo sobreviviríamos si la comida no alcanza para todos? -preguntó Octavia.

-Chicos, este es el plan, Twilight, Flash, Applejack y Derpy vigilarán de este lado, mientras que Big, Caramel, Braeburn y yo vigilaremos del otro lado -dijo Shining.

-Muy bien -asintió Twilight con la cabeza, se puso una chaqueta marrón de cuero algo abrigada y fue a su puesto de vigilancia y se sentó sobre una roca con un rifle de francotirador militar.

-Twilight... -dijo Flash mientras la tomó de la mano.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Twilight algo triste.

-¿Te olvidarías de mi si los zombies me muerden primero? -preguntó Flash pero Twilight no respondió, sino miró al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿P...Por qué lo preguntas? -Twi miró a Flash con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la mayoría recorriendo sus mejillas. -No quiero tener la culpa de perderte en medio de esto... -Twi se puso a llorar en sus rodillas.

-No te pongas así... -Flash besó a Twi en la mejilla.

-Y..Yo te amo... -Twi abraza llorando a Flash, él le corresponde el abrazo, la miró a los ojos mientras colocó sus manos en los hombros de Twi. -Todo estará bien.. -le dijo Flash a Twi para consolarla.

-Está bien... -Twi se sacó las lágrimas.

Al día siguiente...

-Muy bien equipo, mi hermana y yo intentaremos cazar mucho para esta semana... -dijo Shining pero fue interrumpida por Twilight.

-¿Qué cazar animales no estaba prohibido? -preguntó Twilight.

-Sí, pero ahora este mundo es un desastre, a veces para sobrevivir hay que romper las reglas... -respondió Shining. Los dos se fueron a cazar.

-Te entiendo pero... oh oh... -Twilight ve unos zombies aproximándose.

-¡Quedate atrás de mí! -ordenó Shining y apuntó a los zombies.

-¡Aahhh! Quítate -gritó Twilight evitando que un zombie la muerda, Shining dispara al zombie.

-¡Vámonos de aquí Twily! -dijo Shining jalando a Twi del brazo hasta que volvieron a casa.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó Cadence al verlos con manchas de sangre en la ropa.

-Me temo que el bosque esta siendo invadido. -dijo Twi preocupada.

-¿Eso significa que esas cosas estan viniendo hacia aca? -preguntó Fluttershy.

-Sí, tenemos que irnos en un rato -va Twi apresurada a empacar solo lo necesario en su mochila.

-Cada vez se oyen mas cerca esos zombies -dijo Applejack. -Apresurense -dijo Shining.

-Yo y Moondancer nos encargamos de ellos -dijo Derpy, agarró un arma y comenzó a disparar.

Todos comienzan a huir hacia otro lugar seguro a excepción de Caramel y Braeburn que fueron mordidos después de cerrar y encadenar la puerta y mantener a los demás a salvo.

-Nooooo... -dijo Applejack, cayó de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento Applejack... -dijo Big mientras él y Applebloom abrazaban a Applejack.

-Lamentamos tu pérdida, pero hay que ser fuerte y tratar de seguir adelante... -le digo Shining a Applejack mientras ponía una mano en su hombro derecho.

-Tienes razón... -Applejack se levanta y se seca las lágrimas.

-Creo que será mejor irnos ahora, no sabemos qué tan resistente serán esas puertas.. -dijo Twilight y todos huyeron del lugar.

(Fin del Capítulo)


	5. La Llegada a Appleloosa

La llegada a Appleloosa

(Una cosa que se me olvido avisar es que los más chicos tienen entre 17 y 20, y los grandes entre 25 y 30 años)

-Los perdi... -dijo Applejack mientras lloraba en su almohada.

-Tengo que decirte un secreto Applejack... -dijo Sunset triste.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Applejack.

-Braeburn y yo... éramos pareja... -dijo Sunset.

Aj se enfurece un poco -¿Esperaste a que lo mordieran para decírmelo? -miró a Sunset con furia y tristeza al mismo tiempo mientras la agarraba de la ropa y la arrinconaba contra una pared.

-Oye, no tienes por qué desquitarte conmigo, acaso... ¿te controla la ira? -preguntó Sunset seria.

-No, es el hecho de perder a dos miembros de mi familia... -gritó Applejack.

-¿Te quieres calmar de una vez? En primer lugar ellos se sacrificaron para salvarnos, y en segundo, estamos en un bosque a salvo por ahora -dijo Pinkie.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.. -exclamó Applejack aún molesta.

-Mira primita, hubo varios que tuvieron pérdidas, Twi perdió a su hija, Rarity a sus padres, Sunset a su novio, Dash perdió a Soarin, yo perdí a Cheese, -decía Pinkie entre lágrimas. -y ahora perdiste a tu novio, y ¿Qué resuelves con desquitarte contra los demás? -preguntó Pinkie, Applejack estaba a punto de gritarle a Pinkie también, pero reconoció a la fuerza que ella tenía razón y se calmó.

Twi miraba al suelo con tristeza... -¿Pasa algo cariño? -le preguntó Flash.

-Extraño a nuestra hija... -dijo Twi en voz baja. -¿La mordieron? -preguntó con los ojos cristalinos.

-No estoy seguro... -dijo Flash algo desanimado.

OoOoOoOo

(Star tiene una cicatriz en medio del ojo pero no perdió un ojo)

-¿En dónde estarán mis padres? -Preguntó Starburst.

-Lo mismo pregunto de los mios... -dijo Skyla.

-¿Están seguras de esto? Porque... -dijo Spike pero fue interrumpido por Star.

-El camino está despejado, vamos -dijo Star y los tres se fueron.

OoOoOoOo

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? -preguntó Applejack.

-No lo sé, pero ya vamos 20 kilómetros a pie, ¿No podemos descansar? -preguntó Dash quejándose.

-No, no podemos hasta que no encontremos un lugar seguro -dijo Sunset mientras siguió caminando.

-Esto es increíble, ¿NO HAY DÓNDE COMER? -gritó Roseluck.

-Shhh, o los zombies vendrán hacia nosotros -dijo Moondancer algo molesta.

-Moondancer tiene razón -dijo Twilight.

-Bueno, parece que no podemos avanzar... -dijo Shining al ver un puente de acero destruido pero no del todo.

-Si hay una forma de pasar... -dijo Twilight.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Cadence.

-Hay que pasar por el borde con cuidado... -dijo Twilight y comenzó a cruzar.

-Que inteligente... -dijo Shining riendo un poco.

-¡Rápido! Los zombies se acercan -dijo Sunset.

-¡Apurense! -dijo Fluttershy aterrada mientras su ropa se manchaba de sangre debido a que mataba zombies con sus katanas al retroceder.

-¡Fluttershy, cuidado! -gritó Twilight ya que detrás de ella estaba una orilla del puente.

-¡No! -Fluttershy se alejó y avanzó al otro lado.

-¡Necesito ayuda! -gritó Coco Pommel aterrada, se le acercaban 10 zombies, pero era tarde ya que entre 3 zombies la mordieron. -¡Aaaaahhhh!

-Demasiado tarde... -dijo Fluttershy con una expresión de terror en su rostro mientras guardaba sus katanas manchadas de sangre y sigue detrás de los demás.

-Que mal que perdimos a otra más... -dijo Dash.

-No quiero morir así... -dijo Fluttershy mientras limpia sus katanas.

-Ahora sí que el peligro nos invade... -dijo Vinyl.

-Hay que sobrevivir como sea... -dijo Trixie mientras recargaba su Colt 9mm.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Octavia.

-Según el mapa, estamos buscando el camino más seguro hacia Appleloosa -respondió Twilight.

-Fin del camino... -dijo Pinkie, todas se detuvieron.

-¿Y ahora cómo avanzamos? -preguntó Derpy.

Sunset mira a su alrededor hasta que vio una tapa de alcantarilla. -Lo tengo... -abre la entrada a la alcantarilla.

-¿Tenemos que entrar por ahí? -preguntó Rarity con disgusto.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? -preguntó Applejack. -Es matar o morir Rarity, deja de quejarte -dijo Applejack.

Dash y Twi entran primero. -Esto es un asco... -dijo Twilight después de ver sus zapatillas y su pantalon mojados con agua sucia.

-Esto huele peor que las calcetas sudadas de la abuela -dijo Applejack después de entrar.

Después de que todos entran a la alcantarilla...

-¿Dónde esta la salida? -preguntó Roseluck.

-No lo se -dijo Dash. -llevamos aquí más de media hora caminando... y ensuciandonos.. eww... -Dash se quitó un poco de basura de su chaqueta.

-Oigan, encontre la salida -dijo Pinkie.

-Eso es grandioso, salgamos de aquí -dijo Shining.

Todos salen de la alcantarilla y llegan a Appleloosa.

-¿No se les hace extraño esto? -preguntó Dash.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó Rarity.

-¿Desde cuando hay alcantarillas en Appleloosa? Es decir, es un pueblo de esos del oeste, de duelos de vaqueros, como en las películas -dijo Dash.

-Bueno, tampoco pretendas que se adapte totalmente a la ciudad con toda la tecnología, -dijo Applejack. -además, si no fuera por el mínimo progreso no habría salida

-Buen punto... -dijo Dash.

-Bien chicos, nuevo objetivo: construir una barricada -dijo Shining.

(Fin del capítulo)


End file.
